The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a fishing toy.
Conventionally fishing toys always include a rotating disk having holes receiving therein toy fish in order that when the disk is energized to rotate, the toy fish intermittently opening and closing their mouths and vertically moving can be fished by a fishing rod. Such toys suffer from the disadvantage that no matter how the rotating disk, the toy fish and the related structure are skillfully designed, the toy fish can only move in the relatively extremely small hole in the rotating disk so that such toys are relatively dull in some respect.